


华姐，你的蕾丝吊带儿掉了

by Teacake_Nine



Category: car - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacake_Nine/pseuds/Teacake_Nine
Summary: 双性/情趣内衣/一点点后台/口/一点点玩具/女性称呼  有点脏





	华姐，你的蕾丝吊带儿掉了

白布手巾叠了叠盖在头上，染成栗色的头发软趴趴的贴在前额，尚九熙回头乍一看还以为是哪个乖乖小护士跑上台来了，他嘴上打着哈哈，想起来上台前摸到何九华大褂底下藏着的蕾丝内衣，心里盘算着回了家怎么玩他华姐。  
他华姐确实乖，尤其在床上。

“九华，我想摸摸你行吗？”两个人上台之前的时候躲在更衣室里接吻，尚九熙问着，手却已经顺着何九华大褂开叉的地方伸进去，摸到了他阴茎后面藏着的地方——那是男人本不会拥有的甜美，何九华推了推尚九熙，“哎呀，还没……”“就吃你两口豆腐，其他的回家再说，”尚九熙两指塞入何九华紧绷的腿间，尽管隔着裤子也还是能摸得到肥嘟嘟的阴唇的形状，“华姐这里好软。”何九华听不得尚九熙这么叫他，臊的脸都发烫，“烦人，不许这么叫我。”“怎么啦，”尚九熙故意要逗他，抱着何九华把他放在桌子上，分开他的腿，“华儿长的这个东西，本不就是女人才有的吗？”

尚九熙发现何九华这个秘密还是一次偶然的机会，他们都互相有家里的钥匙，尚九熙那天去何九华家找他，也没跟何九华打招呼，进了屋才发现不对劲，只有何九华在家，卧室却有隐隐约约的呻吟声，尚九熙猜到了何九华在玩自己，他知道自己不是什么正人君子，对何九华的肮脏心思也不是一天两天了，尚九熙悄悄走到卧室门前，屋子里传出来的声音性感的很，似乎还叫着什么名字，尚九熙仔细听了听，才听清何九华唤的的确是尚九熙的名字，尚九熙故意敲了敲门，“九华？”屋子里的呻吟声戛然而止，“我进来了？”“你别……”尚九熙开了门，看到的景象让他快要忍不住——何九华浑身都泛着着潮红，两腿大开，可爱的性器挺立着，何九华却没有管它，反而是他手里握着一根正嗡嗡工作，泛着水光的假阳具，一看就是刚拿出来，花蕊还没来得及合上，白浊蜜液顺着会阴往下流，浸湿了一片床单，何九华被尚九熙吓了一跳，反手抓过旁边的被子盖住自己的淫荡模样，瑟瑟发抖的样子让人看了心生怜爱，“九熙你怎么…不打个招呼就来了。”“我听见你叫我的名字了，”尚九熙走到何九华床边，微微俯下身，“我要是跟你打了招呼了，也看不到这么好看的宝贝儿了是不是？”何九华听了这话一下卸了气，连紧紧攥着被子的手指都松开了，“那你都看见了，我下面长的那个……”何九华躲开尚九熙的视线，“奇怪的东西。”  
“看见了，”尚九熙坐在床边，“没什么奇怪的呀，父母生的，你也没有办法，而且它和你一样，都很漂亮。”何九华眼里满是害怕，“求你别说出去，你怎么我都行……”“宝贝我不会的，要不我也不会进来了，”尚九熙牵起何九华的一只手，吻了一下，“可以吗？”这是再明显不过的暗示，何九华别别扭扭的点了点头，然后被子就被掀开了一角，空虚的小洞里填进了尚九熙的两根手指，那是完全陌生的感觉，但又让他期待不已。

最开始他们还都知道害臊，有些东西想玩但不敢玩，后来时间长了也慢慢不在乎了，年轻的小情侣总想要追求刺激，双儿敏感的身体总是能让两个人都收获惊喜，就比如现在，他们敢在后台更衣室里就搞起来。

尚九熙两根手指隔着裤子揉捏着何九华腿间的阴唇，他似乎对于何九华肥嘟嘟的阴唇情有独钟，每次进入之前要么用手玩到高潮，要么就要用灵巧的舌头舔弄阴唇，弄的的何九华直喷水，当然，何九华自己也爽的脑子空白。  
尚九熙手指揉捏的速度逐渐加快，何九华突然感觉到身体迎来一阵熟悉的情潮，不自觉收紧了捏着尚九熙肩膀的手，“唔…九熙别…嗯…我要……”“是前面吗，”尚九熙揣着坏心眼去逗何九华，“还是后面啊，华姐？”  
似乎是被华姐这个叫法刺激到了，何九华握着尚九熙一只手腕射了精，里面阴唇也可怜兮兮的抽搐着，尚九熙从大褂侧兜里拿出纸打算帮何九华处理一下，结果他手刚伸到内裤里，就感觉到不对，尚九熙看了一眼他华姐，“你这里面……蕾丝的？”何九华挑挑眉，“咱快点回家，这玩意儿勒的我下面难受。”尚九熙低头看看自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆，“华姐，那我这怎么办？”何九华叹了口气，蹲了下来，解开尚九熙的裤子，弹了一下尚九熙勃起的性器，“你这也不止是吃我豆腐啊。”  
何九华张大嘴尽量多的含住男人的性器，剩下含不住的就用手伺候，尚九熙看着何九华努力取悦自己的模样心生恶意，把自己的性器从何九华嘴里拿出来，握着它慢慢在何九华脸上过，马眼渗出的透明体液沾上了何九华的脸，他也不躲，只是默许尚九熙的胡作非为。  
两个人又胡闹了好一阵，尚九熙才感觉快要射精，拔出性器，“华姐，我可以射在你脸上吗？”何九华没说话，闭上眼微微昂起头迎接尚九熙今天交的第一波公粮，甚至在尚九熙射精的时候，他解开了大褂的几个扣子，让精顺着下颌往下滴，落在纯白的蕾丝内衣上，做完这一切他还舔了舔嘴角，尝到了些男人的腥味儿，尚九熙被勾的不行，可眼看着要上场了，尚九熙抬手趁着何九华系扣子的时候把他一边的蕾丝吊带弄掉了，卡在胳膊上弄的何九华不舒服，“你干什么呀，这样卡的我难受……”正要弄回去，尚九熙却就这样帮着何九华系好了扣子，拿出纸巾帮何九华擦脸，“让你有点感觉，这样你才能记得你穿的内衣还沁着你爷们儿的精呢。”

好不容易捱到回家，尚九熙关了家门就急吼吼的把何九华摁在门上亲，下了台换衣服的时候何九华还故意没和尚九熙一起换，尚九熙心里都快起了火了，“慢点，别把里边的衣服撕坏了，”何九华打了一下尚九熙的手，“怪贵的。”“撕坏了我再送你，十套都行，只要你穿。”尚九熙一把扯下何九华外面的衣服，像是小孩迫不及待的拆开他精致的礼物，何九华反手勾住被尚九熙弄掉的肩带又弄了回去，骨感的躯体被蕾丝内衣紧紧包裹，双儿微微隆起的胸部也被内衣聚拢，嫩红的可爱乳尖透过蕾丝若隐若现，依稀还能辨出上台前留下的精液痕迹，两个人纠缠着进了卧室双双倒在床上，尚九熙褪下了何九华的裤子，露出同样是纯白蕾丝的女式内裤，何九华的性器无处安放，大咧咧的从内裤边儿露了出来，何九华主动分开腿，尚九熙隔着那层薄薄的蕾丝舔上了何九华软软的阴蒂——经过性事滋润，身体已经食髓知味，分泌出的蜜液浸湿了一片内裤，黏糊糊的弄的何九华不舒服，尚九熙手指拨开那块挡着花穴的白色蕾丝，水亮亮肥嘟嘟的嫩肉随着何九华一呼一吸收缩着，尚九熙抬头看了一眼何九华，他的华姐正咬着手指等着他，两根手指探入花穴，猛地被进入的轻微不适感让何九华皱起了眉，“华姐，里面痒吗？”尚九熙问着，还在温热花穴里动了动手指，何九华也顾不上叫的什么了，“痒…九熙愿意帮帮我吗？”“姐姐喜欢前面还是后面，手指还是……”“要不让我都试试？”何九华轻轻夹了夹尚九熙的手指。

蕾丝内裤猛地被扯开扔到一边，内衣也被从背后解开了拉链脱下来，何九华赤裸的美好肉体毫无保留的呈现给了尚九熙，尚九熙从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一只小跳蛋和润滑，在手上挤了点润滑让何九华趴在床上，何九华也是真听话，转过去跪在床上分开腿，两根手指连着润滑带着何九华自己的蜜液挤进了何九华的后穴，尚九熙又加了一根手指，动了动发现并没有很难才能进到底，干脆抽出手指，把小跳蛋直接开到最高档，剧烈的震动挨上脆弱的后穴，何九华被刺激的向前躲了躲，却被尚九熙无视，只是把小东西浅浅的卡在穴口，“试试自己吃进去？”何九华也没什么别的办法，只能用力的收缩括约肌，把嗡嗡工作的小东西送到它真正该去的地方，可真等小东西进去，柔软肠壁被剧烈的震动影响的根本用不上力气，何九华回头看着尚九熙，眼神里透着楚楚可怜连他自己都不知道，“九熙，帮…帮帮我行吗？”尚九熙也乐得，手指抵着小玩意儿往深处去，双儿的身体总是格外敏感，光是这么个小玩意儿就让何九华的腰随着深入不停颤抖，尚九熙抽出手指，然后故意不去管何九华，自己慢条斯理的脱掉衣服，任由何九华软腔软调的唤着自己的名字或者是自己抚慰自己的性器，那模样实在是太招人了，尚九熙喜欢的紧。  
“华姐，”尚九熙摸了摸被渗出来的透明蜜液泡的软嫩的阴蒂，“这才刚开始你就这么湿了，一会可怎么办呢 。”“别玩我了成吗……”何九华喘息着，“不是姐姐说的吗，让我用手。”其实尚九熙也硬的生疼，何九华浑身泛着潮红，后穴塞着小玩具，前边的蜜穴水都快要泛滥，大开着腿任君采撷，实在是惹人疼的很，尚九熙两只手拨开遮挡着阴核的软肉，俯身把舌头送了上去，灵巧的舌头在最私密敏感的地方来回啧啧作响，后穴的震动快要抵到最深处，被前后夹击的何九华爽的头皮发麻，不自禁的动着腰配合着尚九熙，“我…我不行嗯…我要…嗯…真的……”尚九熙知道何九华就快射精，一只手抚上何九华的性器帮他撸，何九华尖叫着达到了高潮，精液溅在床单上，猛烈喘息间还夹杂着高潮过后继续被玩弄发出的嘤咛，痉挛的一对阴蒂被尚九熙含在嘴里舔弄，何九华的大腿根都在颤抖，大脑却想贪图更多，“别玩了…九熙…快进…嗯……求你进来……”尚九熙也知道何九华现在是真难受，自己也快要忍不住，干脆起身去和何九华接吻，唇对唇的交流总是更加直接，何九华没等尚九熙动作，摸到了尚九熙硬的发烫的阴茎，对准了蜜穴入口，用嫩肉含住了阴茎头部，高热的穴道让人无法自拔，尚九熙毫不留情的握着何九华的腰，把阴茎直接全部送了进去，何九华承受着快感张大了嘴却发不出任何声音，“宝贝，”尚九熙总喜欢在床上这样叫他，“你都不知道你的炮架子有多好握。”  
东北话里的荤话总是特别直接，说的炮架子就是腰，何九华总听尚九熙这么说他，可次次都臊红脸，尚九熙就更愿意这么逗他，也算是一种恶趣味。  
尚九熙爱看何九华在床上因为他过快的动作爽的攥住枕套或者是被单，那个时候的手指比平日里还好看，何九华脸埋在枕头里，屁股却高高抬起，承受着尚九熙一次次的侵略，背后的蝴蝶骨也因为身后被撞击，一耸一耸的，“九熙…文博…呜…慢点我…呜…不行不…不行……”何九华的声音闷闷的，尚九熙拔出性器，手指探入后穴，拿出仍然敬业工作的小跳蛋，扔到一边，何九华像是松了一口气一般的，前后都被占有的感觉确实爽，但也确实是受不了，尚九熙抱着何九华把他翻过来，这才看到了何九华被欺负到哭出来的样子，谁看到这副模样还他妈忍得住呢，尚九熙握住何九华的两只脚腕，把腿分开再推上去，露出蜜液泛滥的阴部，性器重新进入，大刀阔斧的顶开已经被干的松软湿热的阴道口，媚肉便像是讨好般的缠住了尚九熙，“宝宝，华姐，”尚九熙俯身去吻何九华的眼睛，“夹紧点，我今天要把你弄到潮吹。”  
何九华像是被荤话戳到了敏感点，蜜穴不知怎的分泌出了更多淫液，尚九熙的性器便在里面肆意妄为，“九熙…哥哥……呜再深…再深点顶我…顶我子宫……”尚九熙也是被何九华叫的那句哥哥刺激到了，红着眼大刀阔斧在蜜穴里寻找那处甜美，“华姐，华姐给我，呼，生个孩子吧。”说着话，尚九熙便一下顶上了何九华最深处的子宫壁，何九华被干的快要神志不清，管尚九熙说什么，“嗯好…生…啊啊……华姐给你生……”尚九熙连续的顶弄让何九华射了今天不知道第几次，性器挺立着却什么也射不出来，欲望的满足得不到宣泄，何九华只好凭着本能叫着喊着，尚九熙一只手摸到了何九华的阴核，两只手指揉捏着，越来越快，就像在刚才后台一样，何九华哪受得了这种刺激，“九熙…我要…嗯……啊……”潮吹来的猝不及防，何九华脖颈后仰，喉结突出勾勒的是极美线条，被手指摩挲的留下红痕的腰剧烈的抖着，蜜穴里的蜜液喷洒而出，浇在龟头上，尚九熙逗他，“哥哥干的你美不美？”“嗯…美死了…哥哥干的我要死了……”“那华姐答应我给我生个孩子……”尚九熙又重重顶了两下，“算不算数？”高潮过后的大脑比刚才清醒多了，何九华摇了摇头，“不行…行程太…”尚九熙笑了笑，“我也是逗你的，你这身子这么单薄我怎么可能让你怀，”尚九熙拨开何九华被汗水浸的粘在额头的刘海，轻轻吻了一下他的额头，“华姐，那我射在你外边，行不行？”尚九熙吻着何九华，把就要释放的性器拔出来，被欺负惨了的阴道口还合不上，白色体液黏黏糊糊流出来，何九华自觉的两只手握住青筋暴起的性器，就着自己分泌的蜜液撸动，直到尚九熙闷哼出声，何九华抬起腰，把马眼对准了自己的阴道口，“四舍五入就是你射进去了，成吗？”尚九熙没说话，只是抿着嘴把今天第二波公粮交出去，微凉的乳白色浓精喷射在被磨的红肿的花瓣上，和何九华阴道口流出来的体液混在一起滴在床单上，何九华被刺激的尖叫出声，颤抖的腰和腿间快要支撑不住自己，尚九熙搂住何九华的腰，把人抱在怀里抚慰，“宝宝你真的很棒。”何九华抬头想要一个吻，尚九熙给了，作为回报，何九华也纵容了尚九熙的手指进入自己的后穴，“华姐想试试前列腺高潮吗？”


End file.
